Nanaki's Needs
by The Dusk's Revenge
Summary: Red XIII feels a little unappreciated sometimes and finds comfort in his true love. Nanaki/Vincent


Being a experiment in a Shinra lab is not always the best thing...

First of all I spent all of my time in a cold lifeless lab...

Also the closest thing to a guardian is a scientist who lost his sanity long ago...

On top of that...

I'm alone...

The good old days. You'd never guess how excited and relieved I was when I met Cloud and the gang. At last! Other companions! Not just companions... other life! Kind of an odd bunch... but they made me feel welcome.

Although... nothing compares to the day i met him...

I didn't know such a compelling person existed...

He was...

Flawless.

I never could have guessed we would run into...

Perfection...

What's your name?

Please tell me...

What is it!

"Vincent..."

V-vincent...

It sounded... warm and soft...

and comforting...

"So you were an experiment too?"

I couldn't believe he was speaking to me! I was shocked so much that I twitched a little...

"Y-y-yes. What did they do to you?"

"I'm not entirely sure... all I know now is that... well...

Lucrecia is gone..."

His face exerted such sadness that I felt like crying myself.

"I'm so sor-"

" Please. It has nothing to do with you. I'm flattered of your concern but... I'd rather not think about it."

"oh-"

He turned and walked away before I could say anything else. I felt so ashamed.

Stupid

stupid

stupid...

With my knowledge i should have seen this coming... I guess I'm nothing short of a moron when it comes to guys... I need to have him notice me. It's not a want thing. If I don't have his attention... I don't know what I'll do...

BAH!

He's around me all the time! Whether its the battle field or the airship! He's there! But who gives a darn about old Nanaki... I HATE IT! Everyone always just assumes that I'm fine! But I'm not... I need it! I need a man who will take care of me... I'm tired of doing all the work. I'm tired of being a go to guy... I want to be the helpless one... I want to be taken care of and treated like I need the help...

I want to do something drastic.

But that will make things worse...

notice me...

please...

Aren't you listening?

I said...

notice me...!

Why do I always find myself sleeping where he was durning the day? Why do I trail around the airship sniffing out his scent? Why do I care about him so much?

"Nanaki?"

"oh... hey Vincent..."

I love when he calls me Nanaki... He's the only one that does besides grandpa... but grandpa's...

"Are you alright?"

"To be honest-"

"not another word. Every time some one says they're being honest... it's not a good thing..."

"but-"

"Cid told me we're in a clearing near the cliffs of Cosmo Canyon. Would you like to take a stroll with me?"

Would I ever! Okay... okay... calm down. Don't let him know you're freaking out about hanging with him...

"Sure. I know some nice spots to sit and talk"

"Sounds wonderful"

(We departed the airship walking beside eachother. We were just chatting as I walked us to a cliff where you can view the entire canyon with all of it's colors and beauty.)

"So Nanaki..."

(He said my name again hmmmmm.)

"hm?"

"I noticed you've been catching my eye a lot lately. Also... it seems that every time I turn around... you're right there behind me"

(OH NO! He finally caught on! Say goodbye to your hopes of living a happy life with your loverboy Nanaki because he's about to make a restraining order so big that the fine print is 63 font!)

"I'm sorry..."

"No no... its fine! I think it's rather cute... You're... rather cute."

"re-really?"

"mhm. Do you mind if i scratch your belly?"

"sure..."

(MY ONE TRUE WEAKNESS!

NOT THE BELLY!)

He started rubbing near my ribcage. I never realized how rough his hands were. Hmm... Probably from using his revolver.

I was intoxicated by the delicious tingles in my nerves to realize that Vincent took off his bandana and his hair was let down. The dark locks on Vincent's head flowed down his neck and shoulders and hung around his back. It was a work of art... It seemed his hair was woven from the gods.

And if they have a materia for belly scratching, I'm sure Vincent owns it.

I felt so embarrassed because my leg was kicking at rapid speeds...

"P-please stop"

"Oh im sorry..."

"No... it's just you're a bit much to handle sometimes... haha..."

"Sorry... what did you have in mind?"

"Mind if I sit on your lap and i could have a ear scratching?"

"Not at all. I hope I can satisfy..."

(I'm sure you will...)

"what?"

"nothing nothing..."

I sat on his lap and he started scratching my head. My head pushed on his hand. I opened my eyes. Vincent's eyes were staring right back at me. He got up very close to me and kissed my nose.

THANK GOD FOR FUR because if I was blushing you would totally notice...

I curled up on his lap and snoozed as he stroked my spine.

Truly paradise.


End file.
